New And A Bit Alarming
by morganville101
Summary: Inspired by the Western Seven Brides For Seven Brothers. This is a little snapshot into the Pontipee family after the marriages, focused on Gideon and Alice. One-shot unless otherwise requested. Rated M for a reason my loves.


"I think that tonight might be the night, Millie." Alice whispered to Millie as they kneaded the bread for supper.

"Whatever do you mean Alice?"

Alice looked over her shoulder, and, as she thought, all the men were at the fields and the five other wives were doing stable chores.

"Do you remember what I told you on the Wedding Night? How Gideon refused to touch me?" Alice whispered the last part, mostly to make the meaning of the word 'touch' clear. Gideon touched her, of course, all the time. They often played chase like children, or hugged. Alice's favorite times were when her husband surprised her by swinging her over his shoulder and running as she squealed, or when he pinched the spot on her hip that, for some reason, always made her blush. And they danced. Alice loved to dance, and Gideon was all for showing off his skills.

"You mean to say that you two still haven't consummated?" Millie gasped in a whisper. "But you sleep together!"  
"Yes, I know. I wake up every morning to him running to the outhouse to rid himself of something that I should be easing." Alice sighed. "I've talked to him about it, but every time I do he becomes embarrassed and says that I am too small. I don't know what that means."

Millie looked at Alice with a mouth slightly agape, then took her friend's floured hand in hers and lead her to sit in a corner of the large kitchen.

"Alice, darling, how much do you know about which you speak?"

Alice fiddled with her white covered apron.

"I know that a man has urges that a woman can help with, and that those urges make babies." Alice felt childish and ashamed as she said this. Millie took Alice's hands in hers and gave her a small smile.

"Would you like me to tell you why Gideon has been waiting?"

"Oh, yes please!" Alice lit up like a summer sun.

"Now, you musn't become too embarrassed. Every husband and wife do this." Millie looked Alice in the eye as she said this, and the girl nodded slowly. "Now, you know how…..oh, let me find the right words….do you know how we churn butter? The stick goes into the bucket?"  
"Yes."

"Well, imagine that between your legs, at the very top, there is a bucket. Only a much smaller one, one that….hugs the stick, if you will."

"I don't understand, Millie."

"You will, just give me a moment." Millie sighed lightly. "Imagine that, just like how you have a barrel, Gideon has a stick. His stick goes inside your barrel. Sex is Gideon putting himself inside of you."

"Oh." Alice's cheeks were redder than mashed berries.

"Now, men are very fond of this act, and some will try to force it upon you. But the men in this family are gentlemen and they do no such thing." Alice seemed comforted by this. "The reason why your husband is hesitant, is probably because of his size. You see, men come in all lengths and thicknesses. Some can be quite large. Gideon may simply believe that he will hurt you."

"I asked him this morning if we could sleep with no clothes on tonight, and he said yes. I know that it sounds silly, but I thought that sleeping with no clothes on was sex."

"It's not silly at all, Alice dear. It is part of it. Once you and Gideon are coupled, you will be far more comfortable together and will likely sleep unclothed every night."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that all the other girls, even Dorcas and Sarah, do that with the brothers?"

"Yes. Adam and I do so quite often. It's a gesture of love."

"What do we do often now?" Adam said from the doorway to the kitchen, very sweaty despite the cold weather and covered in mud. Alice shrieked and Millie bolted out of her seat, grabbed a spoon, and brandished it like a weapon.

"Don't you dare sneak up on me like that again, Adam Pontipee, or no supper for a week!" She agitated the spoon in his smiling, grimy face as she spoke. "And such filth! Come any closer to this house so dirty and you'll get worse than an empty belly."

"Calm down, now, Millie, I just thought I'd tell ya that the plow's broke a wheel and we have to leave the fields early to fix it. Frank, Gideon, and Daniel are gonna finish up with the seeds while we work on the wheel. Should be done by sunset."

Millie's gaze softened and she dropped the spoon to her side.

"Well alright then, I suppose I forgive you. Now tell them boys that I expect clean men at my table or they'll eat cold supper. Oh, and do tell the girls that Alice and I will need a hand with dinner once they're done." She turned back into the kitchen to busy herself again with the bread, only to turn around under the weight of Adam's stare. "Yes?"

"I love you, Millie, you know that?"

Adam gave her one of his rare soft grins, and Millie melted, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yes, I know. I love you too. Now get a move on!"

After an hour of making dinner all of the girls were back and busy. Everyone had a job, a rhythm that they easily fell into. Alice's happened to be chopping, while Millie's was watching the bread and then slicing it. Cooking was something that all of them loved, and it provided time for catching up, singing new tunes, and gossiping about the brothers. Millie had to leave them early, though, as Hannah had grown restless in her kitchen bassinet and was fussing.

Dinner went well, but Alice kept sneaking awkward glances at her husband from across the table. She could tell that Gideon sensed her off mood, but said nothing and joked with his brothers like normal. It was one of the things she loved about him. Gideon wasn't one for making scenes or drama, he preferred speaking of things alone and in confidence. He would talk to her about her issue later, help her with it. Alice trusted him more than anyone, even Millie, but still found herself fearing the end of dinner.

The food was cleared and the dishes were washed too soon. The men had adjourned to smoke and share beer in the living area of the main house. Alice could hear them talking of the same things they always did, teasing as they always did, but found a new tenseness every time she heard Gideon's voice. Alice finished putting away the last of the silverware and took a deep breath.

"I believe that I will retire early. Please tell Gideon that I went back to the cottage."

"Are you sure, Alice? We were thinking about dancing tonight. Dancing's never as fun without you and Gideon." Dorcas said as she swept under the table, clearly off put.

"Do you feel ill, dear?" Sarah asked.

"Just tired. Will you tell him?"

"Of course Alice." Sarah smiled. "Sleep well."

"Thank you, I will. Goodnight."

Alice and Gideon's cottage was the farthest from the main house, but they both enjoyed the slight privacy. Unlike the others' one story houses, Gideon had built their house as big as the main one. He knew that Alice wanted children, and many children at that, so he decided to save later labor and build it big right away. There was a small kitchen with a little gas stove and a four-person table, as well as a little sitting area with a fire place. The top level held Gideon and Alice's bedroom and a large nursery. Alice paused at the door to that room, looking at the empty blond wood and cold fireplace. They hadn't thought to decorate it, at least not until Alice became pregnant, but there was a small trunk with a few carved wooden toys and several children's books. Evenings usually found Gideon in his bearskin chair carving little horses and soldiers while Alice sat in her rocker illustrating books or sewing dolls. They acted as though they were just waiting for a baby to appear out of thin air, as though there was nothing else involved but building a home.

And Alice had been content with that until her talk with Millie.

Hesitantly, as if feeling herself in a whole new way, Alice walked into the bedroom and began to undress. Every item of clothing that fell off revealed a new area that Gideon would see. She resolved that it would happen tonight, despite her fears. She wanted it to happen. She wanted to know what it would feel like. She was ready to be one step closer to her husband, to close that distance that the others already had. The feeling of the pleasantly rough sheets against her bare skin was thrilling. This bed had just become more intimate. It was a private thing now, a sacred thing.

Alice was laying with her back to the door when Gideon came home. She fought the urge to cover her bare shoulders with the covers as she heard him remove his boots. Her heart raced with every step he took up the stairs, and then nearly stopped when he opened the door. Gideon said nothing, though he did pause when he opened the door. Alice was hardly breathing when she heard Gideon removing his clothes. Slowly, hesitantly, he lifted the covers just a bit and slid in next to her. Alice shivered when he wrapped his arm around her bare stomach, careful to keep his bottom half away from her. Her whispered little kisses on her neck. She trembled.

"Sh, it's alright." He whispered. "We can wait, Alice."

"I don't want to wait." She said in a very small voice. "I'm just scared, Gideon. You lead the way, I'll follow."

"Alright." The word was like a breath escaping him. Ever so gently he tugged on Alice's side, asking for her to face him without words. She did so, and shyly lifted her blue eyes to meet his brown ones. His face was red all the way to his ears, and his lips were slightly parted. Slowly, without breaking the gaze, her began to pull the blankets down. Warm air hit the skin he uncovered, but all of Alice's seemed to be on fire. He dropped the blanket at the middle of Alice's thigh.

"We look together." He murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Alice nodded, eyes wide.

Gideon's gaze began to drift down Alice's face, tracing with his fingers as he went, and she, shakily, began to do the same. Her fingers trailed over those lips she had only softly kissed, over that stubbly chin, down a smooth throat, and-

"Oh!"

"Sh, its alright. It's alright." Gideon's fingers had reached her breasts, and the intense sensation had shocked her. He dragged his finger gently up and down over each, occasionally brushing the nipple and making Alice softly gasp. But he soon began to slowly go further. Alice followed suit and trailed her finger gently through the forest of hair on his chest and over the muscles on his abdomen. They both stopped there for a moment. Millie was right, Gideon's sex was quite large. Alice had no precedent, but she knew that fitting something so large inside her might be difficult. It made her very oddly thrilled, and she felt herself grow damp between her legs. Hesitantly, haltingly, Alice touched it.

Gideon sharply inhaled at the gentle trace of Alice's fingers, especially when she touched the soft top. The thing seemed to become harder the more she touched it. There was a rather ugly sack resting against Gideon's thigh, and she hesitantly stroked this as well.

"St- Stop!" Gideon breathed, beads of sweat on his forehead and fists clutching the covers. "You've done nothing wrong, I just don't want to end now."

Alice didn't know what he meant, but dropped her hand obligingly. After a few deep breaths, Gideon continued his downward touching he stopped right above the hair below her navel.

"Can- Can I look closer?" He asked, red with embarrassment. Alice flushed.

"Yes."

"Alright." Gideon got on his knees and gently turned Alice on her back, looming over her for a moment. His legs and arms caged her in, and the wetness between Alice's thighs grew. He kissed her then, long and deep, until they were both breathless. He then leaned back and bent her knees up, spreading them slowly. He looked for a while, gave a few feather-light touches that made Alice gasp, then leaned up to kiss her again. This time there was force and passion behind the kiss. This kiss made Alice wetter than anything else, and she felt Gideon's sex poking her stomach.

"Put your legs round my hips." Alice did as he said, knowing what was coming but in too much of a haze to be afraid anymore. "It'll hurt for a moment, but then it will be fine. I'll go slow."

"Okay."

Alice clung to Gideon's shoulders, his face rested in the crook between her shoulder and neck, as he positioned himself. She felt something press against her most private place, and panted in pleasure and anticipation as he inched slowly deeper. Alice felt him hit a barrier, the barrier of her innocence. He captured her lips once more, sweetly, and swallowed her cries as he quickly broke through and went all the way in. Alice felt the pain he spoke of, yes, but far less than she felt pleasure. The fullness was intoxicating, not painful.

Gideon started moving in and out with careful slowness, his breath rough in Alice's ear. Alice itched for something, but she didn't know what. Then it donned on her.

"Faster, darling. Move faster. Please." Her words were little more than pants, but Gideon understood immediately. Soon Alice was moaning loudly, something she had never done before and was slightly embarrassed of. Right as Alice felt herself touching a blissful, intense whiteness, Gideon sucked in a breath and stiffened atop her. Alice had the oddest feeling, like Gideon had urinated inside of her, and this sent her over the edge. She guessed that this was the part that created children. It was too heavenly not to be.

Alice slept curled intimately in Gideon's arms, far closer to him than she had ever felt, emotionally as well as physically.


End file.
